Wait for Me
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Alfred had been in a long and committed relationship with his boyfriend Arthur, till the man dumped him and broke his heart. Over time Alfreds heart heals and he meets a compassionate and handsome Russian man who he falls in love with instantly and starts a serious relationship with. Everything in Alfreds life is normal again till his ex returns and wants the love they used to have
1. Chapter 1

"Fredka, please calm down. What is worrying you?" Ivan asked as he watched his boyfriend scurry to build a wall of menus around his face and duck down into them. The Russian didn't know what had changed the blonde's mood all of a sudden.  
A moment ago he was all smiles and chatted about wanting to try everything on the menu then panicked like a school child the teacher just picked on.

Alfred popped his sunny blonde head up from the self made wall and glared at his Russian boyfriend who could have sworn he heard a growl. "Arthur Kirkland, that's who! Now duck your giant head down too! Can't let the enemy catch sight of us!"

Ivan quirked an eyebrow and glanced around briefly. "Why does this man concern you so much?" there was no way he would hide his head like a silly child, even if his grown up boyfriend does. "Has he done something to you Fredka?" Alfred's eyes widened for a moment at his question before they turned soft and looked off downwards. This worried Ivan as he gripped his nice black slacks and squeezed them into his fist.

"Yeah, kinda…" Alfred mumbled into his wall.

"Where is the ублюдок. Point him to me and I will make him regret-"

Alfred's eyes blogged out in panic at the Russians stern words and icy death glare. "Whoa there big guy! I didn't mean anything like that! So stop right there about whatever is going on in the big creepy Russian head of yours!"

Ivan let out a deep breath and loosened his hold on his slacks. "Convince me not to."

"Fine… So I suppose in a way he did hurt me, _BUT_ I hurt him also." He lowered his voice and looked up over the menus at someone or something across the dining hall. Ivan followed his gaze and landed his violet eyes on slim tall man with blond choppy hair that barely covered his hideous dark eyebrow. Why was his sweet sunflower staring at such a horrendous sight?

"How so?"

"Because we broke up. His family is part of some big Tea business in England and they were putting him in charge of their family's branch over there, so that would mean he would have to move there. I didn't want him to… but obviously his stupid British tea was more important than his boyfriend. We fought, broke up, and he was gone the next day! That tea-gulping jerk..." Alfred scrunched his noise at the man though his face was still hidden.  
Just speaking about Arthur gave him confused feelings. One half wanted to kick the man in the balls, while the other wanted to throw himself into his arms and never have them separated again. He hated him, yet he missed him.

Ivan had never stopped staring at the Englishman during Alfred's entire confession about his past love interest. The more he stared, the more he wanted to beat the man with a pipe. How dare he leave Alfred behind for some boring tealeaf job. The American was like a ball a sunshine that could vanish any rainy day while smelling like a field of sunflowers all at the same time. Well, that's at least what Ivan thought.

He made sure to clear his throat and take a few more breaths before speaking again. "That is a terrible story but also a nice one."

Alfred tilted his head in confusion and looked puzzled at his Russian boyfriend. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Do not take it in ill manner. If the ублюдок never left, than I would have never been able to be with you." Ivan smiled kindly and reached under the table for Alfred's shaky hand that was on his lap. "You make me so happy Fredka. I am glad that we are together."

Alfred blushed and swallowed slowly at his boyfriend mushy words. Why was Ivan always so lovey dovy? It had to be a Russian thing. But then again, Arthur also said stupid things like that also…

The American smiled in return and squeezed Ivan's hand into who smiled wider at him. "Yeah me too big guy. I'm really glad that I have a big cuddly Russian boyfriend who knows how to beat the shit out of someone and also know every fact known to man about sunflowers. Did I ever mention how hot that is?"

Ivan chuckled then used his other hand to grab the bottom of Alfred's chair and pull it closer to him. "Hmm da, but I would love to hear it again?" he purred close to the side of his boyfriend's ear. Alfred shivered but smiled at the playfulness and leaned over so that he was an inch from Ivan's ear.

"_Very sexy."_ He whispered feeling flirty and suddenly wanting the whole fancy restaurant to be empty and just have him and Ivan there alone.

"Это вам, что это сексуально" Ivan growled against Alfred's skin that made him get goose bumps and wanting to leap onto the Russians lap.

"Fuck. I love it when you speak Russian to me Vanya." He whimpered softly yet teasingly to the larger built man. "How about you speak it to me tonight when we are having se-"

"Ah-Hm…"

Alfred practically leaped from his chair and knocked down his fort of menus in the process at the surprise. Ivan just groaned that the mood was broken and they were interrupted.

"Sorry to disturb you both but I am here to take your order." The waiter said looking at Alfred because of the icy glares the Russian was sending the man.

Alfred snapped out of his embarrassment and flipped the menu open to point and tell their waiter all the things that he wanted to order. The French Waiter scribbled down the long list of items onto his black little notepad before turning to the silvered hair man who had a childish smile on his face.

"And for you sir?" he asked with his French accent dripping off his tongue.

"I am not hungry. Just vodka is fine." The French man nodded his head and turned to leave and place the lengthy amount of food items in the hands of the chief who will demand how many mouths he is feeding.

Ivan folded his hands together and rested his elbows on the table so he could lean his head stop them. "Your appetite still impresses me you know." He said. He also noticed that the waiter had took with him the menus and Alfred didn't seem pick up on them missing.

Alfred laughed and took a sip of his wine before wincing in remembrance that he hated the drink. He'd take tea over wine any day. "What can I say? I'm a growing boy."

"You are 21. I do not think that is something someone of your age can use. One day you will grow tired of the amount and my wallet will be at peace." He chuckled when Alfred pouted out him. Seeing him pout like a child in such a fancy restaurant and in a full black suit was amusing.

"Hold your horses there cowboy, are you saying that I am getting fat?"

"Fat? Not at all. But I do wonder where all that food goes to."

"Oh really? Is it my hips? Or maybe you think it's my ass. Jeez if you think I'm getting fat then just say it already will ya?" Ivan could tell that Alfred was staring to get into his emotions by the way his face was reddening and words coming out a fast uneven pace.

"Fredka I do not think you are fat. You have very attractive body and that I can promise you. I never meant-"

"-for it to come out like it did all rudely? Well it did. You know what? I need to use the bathroom." Alfred huffed as he got up and tossed his napkin that was on hip lap down on the table in front of Ivan.

"Fredka there is no need for you to act like this."

"So now I'm acting like a child huh?" Alfred spat loud around for others to hear over their own meal conversations.

Ivan let out a sharp breath and knew that people were started to stare but he didn't care. "Please sit back down."

"I said I needed to use the bathroom." And with that Alfred spun around on his heels and strode himself up the stairs to find the bathroom on the second floor. Ivan watched the American march his way up each step till he was out of sight. He groaned and leaned back against his chair, folding his hands on the table while he played with his thumbs. He never meant to make Alfred mad. He knew how insecure the blonde was about his weight and knew not to ever mention anything about it but tonight he let it slip. No, Alfred just misunderstood was he was saying. He would never say or do anything to harm his sunflower in any way. It hurt to just sit there and watch his little ray of light just walk away in an anger mood.

Maybe he should go and speak with him about the misunderstanding? Speaking about it in the privacy of a restroom seemed like a better place than in a crowded high-class restaurant.

Ivan turned his head around back to the stairs where Alfred had left in hope of seeing him walking back down them with a smile on his face that said _'I'm sorry.'_

As his violet eyes scanned the staircase, he spotted another blonde make their way up the stairs in a hidden rush.

**~.~**

"Stupid commie jerkface." Alfred muttered while whipping a few stray tears that he had let slip. He had rushed into the restroom with his heart in a fit and his eyes on the urge of spilling over. He didn't mean to get so emotional about what Ivan had said but it still got to him pretty good.

Alfred took a few breaths and stared at himself in the fancy glamor mirror. His cheeks were bright red and eyes puffy and glazed. He safely secured his glasses into his suit pocket so he could whip his eyes more easily.

Ivan didn't mean what he said. He was being the adult in the situation while he just acted stupid. Alfred frowned and closed his eyes. How could he have just left like that? Talking it out was always the thing that worked whenever they argued. But here was Alfred, standing alone in the men's bathroom crying like a child. Maybe he really was childish…

Not paying attention, Alfred didn't notice the restroom door opening and shutting as someone entered the room.

He should just go back. Standing here in the bathroom wasn't going to help either of them. Ivan was probably waiting anxiously for him at the very moment. That was so Ivan… Always so patient…

"Alfred?"

Alfred snapped his eyes open at the familiar accented voice but stayed where he was and didn't bother to face the intruder. He gulped and just wished it were just his imagination playing another cruel joke on him.

"Are you all right?"

There is goes again. That damn voice in his head.

Though Alfred couldn't resist any longer. Slowly he turned, bitting his bottom lips and forcing his eyes to stay open and free of tears. Once facing the person he let out a gasp of air and the holding of the tears became ten times harder.

"Hey Arthur… Long time no see."

The Englishman smiled softly and seemed to let out a sigh of relief of his own. "Indeed… Too bloody long if you ask me."

"Well whose fault is that?" Alfred didn't mean for it to come out but it did anyways. Too late to take it back now but he didn't regret it.

Arthur frowned and looked sadly at the American who was standing a few feet from him. "Ah yes, I suppose that it is-"

"Why are you here?" Alfred clinched his fist and stared emotionless at the older and taller blonde whose green eyes were gleaming on him in grief.

"I saw you have you spat with another gentleman and came to check on you-"

"No. Why are you here in America? You left, remember?" Alfred snapped, cutting him off.

Arthur looked at the ground for a moment before returning his stare to those fierce blue eyes. "Yes I do remember, but it is what I remembered that brought me back."

"And what was that?"

"You."

Alfred stared at him in anger and disbelief. Those mixed feelings of wanting to punch and embrace him were all coming back just as fast and hard. "Well if that's the reason then I think you should go back to England. Sorry to bring you all the way back after three years."

Arthur looked hurt at the words but wasn't going to give up. He took a step closer to the shorter blond and spoke. "Why do you say that? I understand that we have been broken up for three years Alfred, but that didn't mean my feelings for you have changed since then. Living in England was dreadful knowing that you were thousands miles away and hating me. I came in hope that maybe I can fix us and-"

"I have a boyfriend now, Arthur. When you left me I felt like complete hell you know? I honestly didn't think I would find anyone else to care for and maybe fall in love with but I did. I fell in love with Ivan and I'm still in love with him. You coming back isn't going to change that. I'm sorry but when we agreed that we were over, I meant my half of it." Alfred's words became softer and softer till he was at the point of whispering his statement to the Englishman. It hurt him a little to say it but he meant every word of it. He once was in love with Arthur but now he was with Ivan and nothing was going to change that.

"Alfred, then just please let me apologize. I didn't mean to you hurt you and you know that. I had to leave you behind even though I wished so badly that I could take you with me, I couldn't. Everyday I regretted how we said our goodbyes. It was wrong. I was wrong. I just never had the courage to actual tell you that till now. It took me three years to gather the courage and face you Alfred F. Jones." Arthurs voice was starting to rise and become shaky as he spoke. Alfred just watched and bit his lip to keep it from shaking.

Arthur started walking forward till he was just inches from Alfred's flustered face. Slowly and cautiously, he caressed the side of the Americans face with the back of his white glove. "Three years for me so realize how madly in love I was with you." Arthur whispered. "Please Alfred, let me prove it to you."

Alfred lifted his eyes so they stared into green. He saw sorrow, pain, and honesty. Arthur was telling the truth and it was only making Alfred's heart hurt more. Taking a shuddering breath, Alfred answered, "How?"

**~.~**

Outside the restroom door a tall sturdy man stood with his head pressed slightly against the door, listening to all what was being said and growing angrier and angrier with every word.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling errors. I typed this around 2:00am right after I got home from a Scotty McCreery concert.  
Now I wonder what Ivan is going to do about this man trying to steal his sunflower? And what will Arthur do to try and restore the love with Alfred that they used to share? Alfred is one lucky duck.

**Russian Translations:**

Это вам, что это сексуально - It is you that is sexy  
ублюдок –Bastards


	2. Chapter 2: Together we can start over

Arthur continued to push the American forcefully against the sinks with his body. The feeling of his chest once again up against Alfred's was most enjoyable but he couldn't let the lad know that. First he had to prove how much he till loved him and wanted their relationship to kindle, instead of looking like a pervert who was just trying to get him into bed. In time maybe, but now all he had to focus on was helping Alfred remember the strong feelings they truly used to share.

There was no way that he was just going to give up just because Alfred was in a fragile relationship with some _other_ foreign bloke. It made Arthur positively furious to just sit from afar and watch his past and current lover sit down on a date with another suitor. As much as he hated to admit it, he was relived when he saw the blonde run off in distress to escape what he assumed was a spat. At first he wanted to march up to the large stake foreigner and give him a piece of his mind but Arthur knew that Alfred needed to be comforted more importantly so he trailed behind him to his restroom getaway.

"Arthur?" Alfred shyly asked when his back was flushed against the counter and probably soaked with the little water patches. "W-what are you doing…?"

Arthur hushed him as he rested his forehead against the others. "Helping you remember. Now relax." He heard Alfred catch his breath like he used when embarrassed and that only busted his insurance of catching the blondes heart again reassuring.

Alfred gripped the edges of the counter and held securely on to it to keep himself standing upright in case of his knees giving out or in the worst case, giving in to his ex's advances. He didn't want this, sure he missed this kind of thing with the man but he didn't need it as along as he always had Ivan there for him.

Taking a deep breath to help assure his decision, Alfred pulled his head away in case of Arthur daring to act upon their lips close proximity. "Please don't. I don't think-"

"Alfred…" he breathed against the side of his face, tracing his nose up to his ear. "I've missed you so much, so please let me show it?" he steadied his hands on each side of Alfred's hips, pulling his body closer to his.

That's when it hit Alfred that Arthur wasn't going to stop if he was just going to stand there and take it shyly. He needed to get out of there and hurry back to Ivan where he needs to apologize and tell him how much he loves him. Surely his boyfriend was starting to worry with his long absence.

Alfred let go of the counter and grabbed Arthur's hands to pull them off his hips even as the Englishman held on to him tighter in slight resistance. "I need to go." He muttered looking at the door and his only escape.

Arthur was surprised when Alfred removed his hands from him and even more when he requested to suddenly leave. What was he doing wrong? He was going slowly with the lad with his touches. He hasn't even kissed him yet for god's sake! "But I haven't shown you how much I've missed and loved-"

"I don't care Arthur! You had 3 years to stay and prove that to me!" Alfred lashed out at him to both of their surprises. "You lost that chance the day you stepped on that plane… I'm sorry Arthur, but there's nothing that you can prove to me now except showing that you still have respect for me when I tell you _no_."

That hit the Englishman hard as a knot formed in this throat and his hands began to quiver at his side. He didn't think back then about what life would have been like without Alfred till he experienced the separation and absolutely hated it. Just letting him go was out of the question. He didn't fly across a bloody sea to get rejected without even having a chance to try his chances.

"A chance is all I ask for. Please-"

"I said no, Arthur!" Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his once nicely combed hair. Ivan would probably ask what happened to it in the bathroom but he was sure that he would think of something. "Ugh, just quit it all ready. I've moved on and thought you would have too but…it's now time that you do… I'm sorry Arthur." Alfred meant what he said even though his voice sounded a little shaky as he spoke. The look on Arthur's face was hurting his heart but he needed to start thinking with his head from now on and save his heart for Ivan.

Alfred turned to leave while Arthur was still gaping him till a hand grabbed at his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see the man look as though he were on the verge of crying. Those green eyes were shining down on him in a wretched way that pleaded for him not to go.

"What about being friends? Just friends." Arthur asked hopeful.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "In time we can but I think we shouldn't see each other for some time till be both get over this mess."

He turned to leave again but the grip on his shoulder only grew tighter.

"Do you still have the same cellular number? We can talk as friends till you are comfortable for us to spend time with one another?" the look on Arthur's face was so damn eager that Alfred couldn't help but to give the man he used to love a chance at a hopeful friendship sometime in the future. He didn't want to be the bad guy in the end like what Arthur had done to him in the past. It was time that they set things straight between them and maybe this would help the guy move on.

His number was still the same and he was almost positive Arthur still had it even though he never once contacted him while away. Alfred frowned slightly at that and felt a small pinch at his heart knowing he's been ignored. "Uh yeah but don't go texting me everyday. Deal?"

Arthur smiled in relief before winking and giving the other a nod in agreement. "You have my word."

He stood there and eyed the well dressed Englishman for a moment before shaking off his hand that he had forgotten was there and walked as calmly as he possibly could back down stairs to meet with his boyfriend that he felt too lucky to have. Every once in a while Alfred would glance back to the restrooms doors to see if Arthur too would be exiting but he was relieved to see that he waited till he was downstairs to make his departure. He wouldn't know what to say to Ivan if he spotted them both exiting the bathroom after the break up story he explained before storming off.

Looking in the direction of his white clothed table, Alfred found Ivan sitting in his chair smiling like an excited child he that had just received goods news.

Once making eye contact with his boyfriend, Ivan hurriedly stood to grace the blond who stopped right in front of him. Ivan had followed Alfred as well to the restrooms as but never entered when he heard the American having a conversation with some over man. Anger boiled in him when he heard the accented voice declare his love to Alfred and want to steal him right from under him. But Ivan never felt so blessed in his entire life when his sweet angel turned down the suitor and convinced the horrible man that he was in love with his current boyfriend, himself, and flat-out rejected the mans advances. He was so proud and delighted that his anger disappeared and his heart danced to a new pattern. One not of hate; but love.

"Listen Ivan, I'm really sorry about _uff_-"

Ivan couldn't hold back his pride for Alfred and consumed the blond into his strong arms. "Nyet. It is I that must apologize to you. You are perfect Fredka, too perfect." He pulled his face from the others hair so he could look his angel in the face and into those beautiful sapphire eyes that he adored so much. "I am sorry. I do not mean all that comes out of my mouth. For you I will fix."

Alfred didn't know whether to be surprised or thrilled when Ivan pulled him into his arms that he loved to be held in. Snuggling his head into his broad chest and breathe in his boyfriend's rich cologne that he imports all the way from Russia. It was very strong and a bit overwhelming at times, but in that way it suited Ivan. Resilient, intoxicating, and comforting were words that popped into his head first when thinking about the valiant Russian.

It was all too soon that he was pulled away from his daze and meet with pools of compassionate violet. Ivan's words were all too adorable and perfect to Alfred's ears. He never felt so right with a person before he meet Ivan. Arthur at the moment was completely forgotten from his mind or that he in fact in the same building with them.

He didn't notice how anxious Ivan was for his reply till he spotted the Russian chewy slightly on his bottom lip like he always did when uneasy about something. Alfred smiled and kissed Ivan softly on cheek with the help of standing on his toes. "It's okay big guy. I forgive you…"

Ivan smiled as he cupped Alfred's face and leaned down to kiss the sweet pink lips he's grown addicted to.

"_Ah-hm_."

They both parted and turned to once again face their French waiter who was standing next to them for who knows how long.

Ivan pulled out a chair politely, gesturing to it with one hand. Alfred blushed and sat down in his chair as Ivan pushed it in underneath him. The two forgot about the night's events and enjoyed their food, well only Alfred ate, and laughed at the pure happiness of being in each other's company.

As smoothly as the night seemed to finally be going as they planned, Ivan couldn't ignore the pestering glare was being directed at their table for the remainder of his and Alfred's date.

**~.~**

Together they left the 5 star Manhattan restaurant to adventure home, even with the elements against them. Snow had started to flutter down rather quickly despite the weatherman telling them it wouldn't till the next morning. It wasn't something to complain about since the couple both enjoyed snow. It reminded Ivan of home and the cold helped bring Alfred further into his embrace, while Alfred would let his head fall back and open his mouth to catch a few that would drift in and immediately melt.

It was late in the night but you could never tell when living in New York City. Lights were never put out for the night and people still prowled the streets in search of something else to do. Not even the cold would keep the people away but snow would sometimes help if it snowed too heavily to see or have the taxi driver's drive through.

Alfred was leaning his all into the side of his boyfriend while Ivan was wrapping a sturdy arm around him to keep him close and warm. The soft flakes that floated around them made them feel at ease as neither of them wanted to break that beautiful and peaceful silence. Just holding each other and walking side by side was enough for the pair.

But of course it wasn't Alfred's mind went adrift and landed in some dangerous territory that he should have stayed clear of. Alfred was stuck on the idea of him and Arthur actually becoming friends again like they had said. The blond very much missed the Englishman but he didn't want him back in his life if the constant nagging feeling to kiss him would always be there. The way that Arthur stared, touched, and spoke to him almost had him in tears at the realization of how much he missed him. He wasn't going to deny that he still didn't have feelings for him, but he sure as hell didn't have the kind of feelings for Arthur like what he has with Ivan.

Alfred smiled and glanced up at his Russian boyfriend, who was staring straight ahead with a soft smile gracing his pale lips. His violet eyes were far off and Alfred could tell by that look in his eyes that he too was also deep in thought.

Suddenly it hit Alfred that Ivan may still be upset about what happened at dinner between them. The blond let his head fall as he reached for the Russians hand that rested on his coated shoulder. He squeezed it gently as thoughts of disappointment and hurt entered his mind because of his foolish acts from earlier.

Ivan felt the blond staring at him from below and resisted the urge to just lean down and capture his lips right there. He would kiss him when they were in a more private location than walking on a busy sidewalk. It was a good thing that his apartment was near by to where they were. They should be arriving there in another block or so.

With the feeling of those beautiful blue eyes no longer upon him, Ivan curiously glanced down at his boyfriend. But confusion and fear crossed his features at the sight on the Americans usual smiling face. Was it something he did to cause that look? A flash back of the restaurant scene flickered back to life in his wandering mind. Was Alfred still upset about what happened between them and lied about being all right to him? No. It had to be what happened when he was in the bathroom with his ex-boyfriend, Arthur.

Ivan swallowed and peeked back down when Alfred squeezed his gloved hand gently. Yes, something was defiantly wrong and he had a good feeling what was putting Alfred in the state he was in.

With so much on his mind, Alfred didn't realize that he and Ivan had stopped walking. He looked up and saw that they were already standing outside Ivan's apartment. He wanted nothing more than to go inside and cuddle up with his boyfriend in front of the fire with a bunch of blankets and hot chocolate. But would Ivan even be up to doing that with him? Would he even be spending the night like they had planned for after dinner? Alfred thought that calling a cab would be easiest way to be getting home but he remembered how he forgot his wallet back in his own apartment. Maybe walking wouldn't be that bad if-

"Alfred." The use of his real name instead of his pet name that Ivan would usually call him caught his attention. The blonde didn't want to look up but a large hand was brought to the side of his face made him do so gently.

Ivan was looking down at him as though concerned, but maybe it was disappointment. His violet eyes were gazing into his blue and Alfred could feel his frozen face start to heat up.

"Yeah-mmh!" He was cut off when Ivan had unexpectedly leaned down to passionately kiss him. Confused still, Alfred didn't care and kissed back just as enthusiastically. Alfred brought his arms up to and locked them around Ivan's neck to pull them closer and the other down lower. He hummed approvingly when Ivan would swipe his tongue over his and nibble on his bottom lip, asking if he had permission to enter his mouth.

By the licking and biting on lips and the occasional grasp of his behind, Alfred pulled away panting as the chilly air burned his throat. As much as he wanted to continue that with Ivan, he would rather carry on doing it somewhere warm and preferably out of the public eye.

Ivan didn't know what had come over him to just suddenly attack his boyfriend but it was hard to stop once he started. He was honestly a bit disappointed when Alfred had broke away and set a hand between them.

"I-Ivan..." Alfred licked his chapped lips while still breathing heavily. "That was awesome and romantic and all, but why so suddenly?" He breathed, looking up at him questionably.

Ivan had a million reasons going through his head why he kissed Alfred but they weren't the reasons that he assumed the American was looking for. He looked behind him to his apartment and sighed. "Because I am not good enough for you Alfred." He looked back to the blond to see his expression, which was confused so he continued.

"I over heard you and Arthur in the restroom earlier. I followed to apologize and see if you were all right but he beat me to you."

Alfred sealed his mouth shut, not daring to ask just how much Ivan had heard. He stood there patiently and hoped the Russian wasn't all too mad at him.

"I know that he still has strong feelings for you and wants you back." Ivan frowned and pulled Alfred into his arms, resting his head on his golden sunny hair. "He is a wealthy man by what I can tell. A man like that can take good care of you. You have shared deep love before and I understand you may still do. It's ok if you still care about him Alfred." Ivan paused and kissed Alfred's hair softly. "But I ask that you care for me too."

"You idiot..." Alfred muttered into his chest. Ivan lifted his head from resting on his and looked down at him. "Idiot?" He repeated questionably.

Alfred put his hands between them and pushed himself so he could look up at the startled Russian. "Y-You think that just because Arthur has returned that I'm going to break up with you and go skipping back to him?" He angrily stabbed a finger into the others chest. "Sure, I may have loved him once but that was a whole three years ago! A whole three years that I spent forgetting him and loving you!" Alfred hadn't noticed but tears were starting to build up in his eyes and run down his nipped cheeks. "And yeah I know the mans wealthy but fuck, so are you Ivan! You take great care of me already and even if you weren't rich I'd still be with you! Oh geez now look what you've done to me." He clumsily wiped his face free from the tears but his crying only picked up.

Ivan was standing there absolutely at loss for words. Everything Alfred was saying was filling his mind and blocking out his own thoughts. He felt like a fool for just standing there but that was all be was able to do at the moment in the state of shock he was in.

Alfred finished brushing off his face with his sleeve and looked up again at the speechless Russian. "I still do care for Arthur, Ivan. I'm not going to lie but my feelings for him are not like the feelings I have for you. For him it's just heartache and our history but for you it's love and you just making me so damn happy all the time." He laughed shaking his head. Alfred gave him a half-smile before cupping Ivan's face and standing on his toes. "I love you so damn much Vanya. Don't you ever say something like that again." Then he leaned up more to peck his boyfriend softly on his cold lips, shivering at the frozen exchange.

Ivan's heart was beating rapidly in his chest when Alfred's final words came out followed by a sweet kiss from those perfect shaped lips of his. Smiling in bliss at the recent moments events, Ivan tangled his fingers into Alfred's hair to pull his face closer to deepen the kiss. The feeling of those warm lips on his made it feel as though they were standing somewhere warm instead of having snow fall all around them.

This time Ivan was first to pull away to Alfred's surprise but nearly squeaked when he was lifted from the sidewalk and being carried off in Ivan's strong arms. He simply smiled as he swung his arms around his neck to hold on when his boyfriend started walking up the stone stairs and opened the door to let the warm house air embrace their frozen bodies.

Ivan continued to carry Alfred over to his fireplace before setting his love down and flicking on the switch to start the flames. Alfred grinned and picked up the scattered blankets to lay them on the floor in front if the fires heat.

The next thing he did was remove his jacket and shove off his expensive shoes that he had to wear out to dinner. He turned around to find Ivan doing the same as him but already working on removing his shirt.

With both in nothing but their own skins, they curled up on the blankets together in front of the fire. Ivan had pulled Alfred into his arms and was stringing his fingers through his soft golden hair slowly. Alfred could almost fall asleep at the pleasant feeling but he didn't want the night to end just yet.

The blond wrapped an arm around Ivan's waist and buried his head into the others solid pale chest. "You were wrong Vanya."

Ivan hummed and stopped his petting for a moment before continuing. "What about?"

"About me being too good for you. It's the opposite way around actually." Alfred was mumbling into Ivan's chest as he spoke. Ivan couldn't help but to smile because Alfred's lips would tickle his chest whenever he would talk.

Ivan just shook his head and continued stroking the youngers locks. "Nyet. Do not think that way. You are perfect for me and I thank the gods that they have given me you." He finished by kissing the top of Alfred's head then using that free hand to grab the Americans chin and lift his face up so they could be eye to eye. "See, perfect." He grinned.

Alfred blushed and tried to pull away but Ivan was already pulling him up to place another sweet and adoring kiss on lips. He smiled anyways and moved himself so he was lying on top of his Russian boyfriends lap He broke the kiss to look into Ivan's eyes and saw what he assumed his must be filled with. Lust.

He cupped Ivan's face and leaned down to touch his small noise with the others large one. "Let's forget about everything just for tonight hm? Just you, me, these soft furry Russian blankets," He grinned as Ivan placed his hands on his bare hips. "And let ourselves get carried away?"

Ivan growled playfully at the blondes cuteness in hinting he wants them to have sex. Not being able to ignore his growing problem, Ivan flipped the blond so he was on his back while he hovered over him. Alfred yelped and looked wide-eyed up at him.

"Da. Let me carry you away Fredka."

**~.~**

The fire was flickering softly as the remanding flames were slowly dying out. The room was dark but for the small hint of fire lighting the nearby surrounding objects. It was late into the night that no more cars were passing on the street, not because of the hour but because of the snow. It made everything peaceful and put the ones indoors in a sweet dream state.

Alfred was comfortably resting in his boyfriend's arms against his chest, fast asleep from the night's earlier tiring events that exhausted them both to the point of passing out.

All was right till a faint sound rung out from somewhere in the room. Alfred groaned and managed to crack one eyelid open at the disturbance. The sound came again and it hit Alfred that it was his phone going off.

Looking to his boyfriend to make sure he was still fast asleep, Alfred wiggled himself free from his warm bed and scurried to find his pants. He knelt down to the spot where he placed his clothes and rummaged through his slacks to finally grasp his phone. To his relief the ringing finally stopped but the brightness of the screen alone was enough to make him fully awake again. He waited for his eyes to adjust before sliding the screen to unlock and seeing the notification that he had a new text message. It was odd to him that someone would text him so late and have a number that he didn't recognize message him.

Alfred curiously clicked the icon to open the message from the mysterious sender. Scanning his eyes over it steadily.

**From:** _Unknown  
_**Message:** _The surprise snowfall tonight was quite something, wasn't it? I remember how you used to love waking up to everything blanketed in snow. It's funny actually, how even the weather has me thinking of you. Goodnight Alfred.  
__**-**Arthur_

Alfred clicked the phone lock to blacken the screen. He stood there motionless before looking out the front window that led to the streets covered in a soft blanket of pure white snow. With a such a site and sweet memory, Alfred found himself smiling.

* * *

**AN:** Can't wait for the next chapter ;) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise visit

Despite how much snow fell from the sky and more that was still yet to come, both Ivan's and Alfred's jobs demanded their presence at their workplace. To Ivan it was expected but not so much for Alfred. He groaned when his manager called and demanded for him to arrive on time despite the roads being frozen over.

The convenient part of living in New York City was that mostly everywhere could be walked to. Alfred hated to admit it, but after moving to the big city when he was younger, he lost quite a few pounds from biking and running to destinations instead of driving.

The American wasn't fat to begin with, but loosing a few did help his confidence when removing his clothing or having sex. Though that overwhelming feeling of being bigger than most was still pinned into his head. After being teased through middle school about his chubby cheeks and stomach, Alfred took any comment about his current weight very sensitively. Both Ivan and Arthur learned of this the hard way whenever they would comment on the blonde's body. Of course neither of them would be insulting, but admiring the younger's figure.

Alfred had put on an extra pair of clothes that he had always stashed at Ivan's in case of spending the night. He was staying over so often that Ivan would bring up several times during his stay that he should just move in with him already. Alfred had seriously thought it over multiple times but he couldn't ever agree on the thought selling his condo. He would tell the Russian the truth and feel guilty at the look of disappointment on his face that he'd rather live alone than with him. With Alfred refusing to leave his home, Ivan offered to move in with him but the answer was always _no_. It wasn't like Alfred didn't _want_ Ivan to move in with him, it's just he couldn't have someone else sleeping and living happily in the same place where he once had with Arth-

"Fredka! You ready to leave now? I do not want to make you and I late for work." Alfred heard his boyfriend call for him from downstairs where he was waiting on him probably near the front door.

"I change my mind!" Alfred yelled back to him, hiding from sight around the corner next to the stairway. "I think I'll stay here all day and sleep!" it was quiet for a few seconds before he heard a reply.

"Nyet."

Alfred giggled but stayed in position. "What if I stay in your bed and wait for you to return home from work?"

"My answer is still same. Now let us go before we both get in trouble-"

"Did I mention I would be in your bed naked?" he covered his mouth from laughing any louder and giving himself away. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "Just laying in your spot, nude and cold. Counting the minutes till my _big bear_ comes home and warms me up." He froze to hear any sounds from below and was able to make out the sound of Ivan shuffling around in his boots. Finally the older responded after what felt like an hour to the playful American.

"Is this how you are now?"

Of course Alfred wasn't in bed naked. He was fully dressed and ready to walk out the door that very second. But playing with his boyfriend and tempting him always was a good way to start out his day.

"_I just might be."_ He purred. "Guess you'll find when you get home and come to bed." He stopped again to listen but heard nothing. Alfred just figured Ivan was going over it in that ingenious mind of his. With that in mind, the blonde continued. "I hope you'll be thinking about me while at work because I'm sure as hell will be thinking about you. You bursting through the door in that sexy Russian coat of yours, not even bothering to remove any clothing as you take me cold and raw-"

"Lair."

"Sweet baby jesus!" Alfred shouted when a stern tone came from next to him all of a sudden. He turned around and saw Ivan standing on the top step with his arms crossed over that black long pea coat that he had just described as sexy. "I-I didn't even hear you come up." He squeaked when the Russian took a step closer to him while casting him one of his famous icy glares.

Ivan scanned him up and down briefly before frowning. "You said to be without clothes and in bed. You are in neither of those."

Alfred stopped backing up and smiled up at his boyfriend flirtatiously. Obviously Ivan only came up the stairs because he honestly thought Alfred was naked. Maybe he could get away with staying home after all on this snowy morning. "I can do both for ya if you let me stay home?" he walked up to the larger and wrapped his arms around his broad coated shoulders. "Whadda say? Let me stay here?"

Ivan put his lips together tightly and hummed as if thinking it over. "_Hmm_ nyet." He quickly answered then scooped up Alfred into his arms and turned from the hallway to make their way down the steps. Alfred removed his hold from his neck and crossed his arms almost childishly and started murmuring about it being to damn cold to leave a bed.

Once they got outside, Ivan locked the door with one hand then continued to carry the younger blond over to his car and set him down on the ground next to the passenger side. "Will I have to place you inside myself or can you do as much without running? Though you would not get very far with ground covered in ice."

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Very funny!" the American faked laughed and grabbed hold of the cars door handle. "Just because I can't ice skate like you _snow loving_ Russians, doesn't mean I can't walk on stupid little thin pieces of ice-uff!"

Ivan smirked while shaking his head at his clumsy boyfriend who had just slipped on a patch of ice while taking a step to pull the door open. "Maybe keeping you inside would have been for the better."

Alfred mimicked his words in a horrible Russian accent before putting his hands in the air for help. Ivan rolled his eyes but grabbed hold and effortlessly pulled the American back onto his feet and held him there as he got his footing. "You ok?" Ivan tilted his head down to at level with Alfred's.

"Hit my head, but nothing a kiss can't fix." Alfred couldn't help but to smile when the Russian actually pulled his head close and started kissing the top of his head all over. Alfred blushed and started swatting the man away. "I meant on the lips, Vanya!" Alfred laughed aloud as he said it. His laughing suddenly stopped when he was pushed back against the wet and cold car. He looked up and was met with Ivan's cold, yet kind light violet eyes gazing upon him. Alfred swallowed before letting his eyes flutter closed when Ivan slowly moved in to place a compassionate kiss on his chipped quivering lips.

**~.~**

After more time in the driveway kissing than meaning to, Ivan had to speed and drop Alfred off in front of his condo with a quick peck on the lips before zipping off. Alfred stood on the sidewalk watching his boyfriend's car drive off till its backlights faded into the distance. "Jeez its cold out here…" his teeth chattered together as he attempted to pull his jacket up over his nose.

The streets were mostly empty except for the few that dared to drive and the taxis that were just doing what they had to for a living. Not many people were on the white littered sidewalk that morning. There usually weren't any people at all walking around since the part where he lived was in an exclusive part of the city.

The rich were his neighbors but he has failed have an actual conversation with any of them during the 5 years that he had lived there. But in all honestly, Alfred didn't care much about becoming friends with any of them. Ever since Arthur broke up with him and moved away, he's been receiving nothing but pitiful glares from his so-called '_friendly neighbors'_. One even had the nerve to mutter the word '_whore'_ when he walked by. Alfred knew that people probably thought of him as a gold digger just because he was living among the rich when he came from dirt, all thanks to Arthur. See, there's another miserable effect that Arthur had caused him after he left him behind.

Alfred wrapped his arms around himself tightly as he made his way over to the stairs to enter his lush condo. The thought of defrosting his toes and hoping in a nice warm bathtub distracted him from noticing a car parked in front of his building that usually wasn't parked there.

Fumbling his fingers on the doors electronic keypad, it took the blonde several tries to actually get the buildings pass code right and let him in the tempting warm lobby. Once inside, Alfred waved to the front desk worker/ his only friend in the whole building. As Alfred walked by a group of animal coated women, he couldn't help but feel their stares and hear his name being said excitedly amongst the group of ladies. It was odd to have some of the people actually acknowledge him anymore. Sure, they had for a few weeks when Arthur had left but that only lasted till they grew bored and went back to ignoring him.

He stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the 21st floor where his condo was located. He hated being so damn high up but Arthur insisted that being higher helped drawn out the annoying city noises from below.

The red flashy light finally blinked 21 and the American took a step from the elevator and rounded the corner to make way to his housing. While turning the corner he almost ran into one of the building maids who seemed just as surprised to see him. He smiled up at him like supposed to for all guest but this smile was different. Almost as though he knew something about Alfred that he didn't even know yet.

"Good day, Mr. Jones." He bowed his head quickly to him.

Alfred looked at him confused till it hit him who the small man was. It was his and Arthur's old Lithuanian housemaid! Though after Arthur left, he never came back to clean…

Before he could respond, he was off down the hall with a slight swing in his hips. A dangerous thought came to Alfred's mind but he vanished the idea before he could start to actually consider it. But as he unlocked his door and grabbed hold of the handle, the thought came creeping back.

Impossible. Arthur wouldn't just move back in with the delicate state the two were in. Would he…?

Wanting to deny the assumptions and get the thrill over with, Alfred wildly swung his door wide open.

"Oh thank god." He breathed, brushing his hair back with his nipped fingers. The room was completely empty to his relief.

He entered causally and kicked the door shut behind him before he walked into the open and airy living room. Windows touched from the ceiling to the floor, giving to room an even larger feel to it. Alfred walked over to the full-length glass and shivered at the beautiful sight of the city blanketed in snow. The blonde closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his sides in an attempt for self comfort. Standing there taking in an amazing sight such as snow in the early morning was something he never liked to adore alone. He never had to though, till three years ago.

The living rooms fireplace would already be lit as he entered the bright room from just waking up. Arthur would warm the room for him so he wouldn't be greeted with a chill in the air on cold winter mornings. Legs still wobbly from getting up, the American would walk over to the large windows and gaze out at the falling snow that danced in the open air. Being 21 stories up made the site even more spectacular with its distance from the ground before the flurries would crash into streets. It was calming how silent the world was when so high up and away from everything.

Distracted with the sight before him, Alfred would always find himself startled when a pair of warm slim arms would wrap around his waist and pull him close to another's body. The smell of hot chocolate filled the air but the person's scent always smelt of warm tea. Alfred would smile and lean his head into the others as they buried their face into his neck. Sweet comments would be exchanged followed by each other's chuckles and quick kisses after every word.

Soon those kisses would turn passionate and words more exclusive and meaning filled. The arms around his waist would tighten and full his body harder against his lovers. Alfred would let himself be dragged away from the window and leaned slowly onto the couch that rested in front of the fireplace. Red flames danced upon pale cheeks and in emerald adoring eyes. It was entrancing to not look away from or turn down what was to come next. The fire warmed the air as his lovers heated skin would warm his body with every daring touch.

Alfred's eyes snapped open and his far away memory was put to rest when something brushed against his legs. He looked down and smiled when his eyes were met with a pair of two big blue ones.

"There's my little Hero." Alfred smiled when his pet cat, Hero, mewled loudly and continued to stare up at him. "I'm guessing you're hungry too, huh?" The cat's tail flicked from side to side before it stood up and trotted its way over to its bowl with the American following close behind.

Hero stopped right in front of his bowl then eagerly looked up at his owner. As Alfred walked through the living room and entered his kitchen, he couldn't help but notice something was different in his surroundings. He shrugged it off and proceeded to the refrigerator where he stored Hero's canned cat food. He grabbed at the doors handle but before he opened it something caught his eye.

"What's this?" he mumbled. A neon pink familiar sticky note was stuck right on the steel surface of his refrigerator. Disbelief crossed his features as he removed the note from the door as it slicked off. The last time he'd seen a pink sticky note was three years ago when he and Arthur still had their housemaid. He would leave them in different spots around their condo to tell where he cleaned or places where their cats caused trouble.

_Good morning Mr. Jones,_

_I have done all the duties that I was assigned for the day (including feeding Hero so don't let him fool you). It is nice to be working with you both again and I hope to continue being useful. _

–_Toris _

Alfred read the note over several times to make sure he didn't read it wrong. Since when did he hire Toris to come back and clean? He sure couldn't afford to keep paying the man so who called and signed the contract?

Time went by till a meow pulled him out of his thoughts. Alfred shook his head and turned to his cat who was waving his fluffy tail high in the air. "You thought you'd get a second breakfast, didn't ya?" He laughed when Hero's tail dropped and he looked away as if disappointed. "Yeah that's what I thought…"

Just then his phone started to ring from across the room where he set down his bag. He patted his pockets briefly before he followed the sound into the other room. He fumbled with it in his hands before quickly bringing it up to his ear and answering.

"Hello? Hello." As soon as the person on the other line started speaking, Alfred yanked the phone away from his ear because they were practically shouting. Might as well been on speaker.

"_Hey loser! Where do you think you are right now?! I'm totally covering your un-awesome ass from getting kicked or something!"_ Alfred's best friend and fellow employee, Gilbert, complained to him loudly.

"Yeah, I know! I'll be there as quick as I can dude! Just uh try to cover for me a bit longer? I kinda over slept this morning and wasn't really feeling to good so-"

"You got ass pounded last night and slept over at that crazy Russians house didn't you?"

Alfred blushed and was glad he wasn't having the conversation in person even though Gilbert constantly talked about all kinds of kinky stuff to him.

"You're a real ass, ya know that Gil?"

"_kesesese! I knew it! Ah man I just had a real nasty image of that hairy man all over you and stuff! Well there goes my breakfast!"_

Alfred rolled his eyes but continued to blush with his friend having dirty thoughts of him and his boyfriend. He was about to tell him to knock it off till the blonde heard a knocking come from his front door. It must have been Toris returning to pick something up he left behind or maybe his payment….hopefully it was just some cleaning supplies.

"Listen Gilbert, I gotta go but tell boss I'll be there as soon as I can, kay? Thanks a ton for covering for me." He didn't wait for his friend to reply as he ended the call and threw it off some where in the couches direction. The knocking came again and Alfred called out he'd be right there.

Hero was already at the door and was scratching at it excitingly as if the pizza man were there. "Shoo Hero! It's not a delivery man…"

Alfred didn't bother to look to the peek hole since he already had a pretty good idea who was on the other side of the door. It was off how Toris didn't speak to him in the hall earlier, so this would give him a good chance to ask why he returned.

He swung the door open with a wide smile on his face as he expected to meet with his favorite Lithuanian.

"Hey Toris! Ya forget something?" But as soon as Alfred opened his eyes, he completely froze.

"Hello Alfred. Wonderful snowfall we're getting, aren't we?" His accent was smooth when it flowed off his tongue as the cold air from the hallway wiped past him. "Hope this doesn't sound intruding but do you mind if I may come in? Though, this condo is still under my name so I suppose that question was potent."

Alfred stood there speechless with his mouth agape. Was this really happening to him right now? Hero brushed up against his leg as he peeked out the door to see who was there.

"I was going to text you but I wanted it to be a surprise." He smiled softly and looked away as if nervous.

"Arthur…W-what are you doing here?" Alfred breathed, dropping his hand from the door handle and let it fall to his side.

Arthur grinned and took a step closer to the younger blonde who hesitantly took a step back. "I'm here to speak with you about something rather important." He took another step closer and quickly glanced at the little cat he had actually come to miss.

Alfred's eyes flickered to the large leather bag in the Englishman's right hand and another sitting on the ground behind him in the hall. He gulped but nodded.

"And that is…?"

Arthur smiled as he let out a long breath. Alfred quickly smelt the scent of tea on the man's breaths. Earl Grey to be exact.  
"I've decided that I'd like to move back in with you, Alfred."

* * *

**AN:** What can I say? The man's a fighter.

Alfred: "_Nope_!" *Slams door in his face then runs for cover.*

Me: *pulls back covers on the bed and gestures for him to come over with a finger*


End file.
